Il était une fois
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. Un conte de fée, vous connaissez. Un conte de fée avec Supernatural, peut-être pas. Si ? Et le conte de fée RAIPONCE avec Supernatural ? Et devinez qui est le héros... ? [SABRIEL]


Alors je vous explique : j'étais entrain d'écrire mon autre fic, là, le Facebook Supernatural, quand j'ai pensé, amusée, à ce que ça donnerait, _Sam en Raiponce._ Avouez que ça pourrait être drôle.

Bref. Je pensais pas que j'irais aussi loin. Je vous jure. Vraiment pas. Au début je voulais écrire trois lignes. Comme ça. Pour rire.

Et puis je suis partie dedans. J'espère cependant que ça vous plaira. Voilà.

Merci à ma bêta** Momiji-sama** pour mon horrible orthographe de fin de journée 8D

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

« Il était une fois, un homme et une femme que tout semblait opposer mais que pourtant la vie rassembla. Ils tombèrent amoureux et, avec ou sans le consentement de leurs parents, se marièrent. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout semblait parfait et ils formaient le couple le plus heureux du monde.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva ; la jeune femme se retrouva enceinte d'un petit garçon qu'elle nomma Dean à la naissance, en hommage à sa mère, Deanna. C'était un enfant assez turbulent mais dans le fond très gentil. Il était très joueur et paraissait très proche de sa maman. Il conservait une certaine complicité avec son père, même si celui-ci n'était pas très souvent présent, affairé à des histoires de grandes personnes.

Le temps passa, Dean et ses parents étaient parfaitement heureux.

Un deuxième enfant naquit, il fut appelé Samuel, en mémoire de son grand-père maternel. Sam était un garçon plus sage, plus timide que son frère et se faisait souvent écraser par lui. Mais, malgré cela, les deux frères s'entendaient très bien et partageaient une vie fusionnelle. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Tout allait pour le mieux et rien ne pouvait défaire cette famille en si parfait harmonie.

Jusqu'à l'accident.

Un jour, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire et que tout paraissait normal, la demeure où la famille résidait prit feu, sans aucune raison apparente. Sam était encore bien jeune et savait à peine marcher. Le père des deux enfants, ayant pressenti le danger, leur ordonna alors de s'éloigner de la maison le plus vite possible tandis que, courageusement et désespérément, il tentait de braver les flammes à la recherche de la femme de sa vie. En vain.

Tout tremblotant, le frère aîné attendit dehors, son jeune frère dans les bras, totalement perdu et désorienté. Son père ne sorti de cet Enfer que quelques minutes plus tard, en sueur, le regard perdu et les vêtements déchirés. Il semblait blessé ; des objets lui étaient sûrement tombés dessus... et aucune trace de leur mère.

On ne sut jamais ce qu'il advint d'elle. Tout ce qu'ils apprirent, c'est qu'elle périt certainement dans les flammes, mais aucun corps ne fut retrouvé.

C'est un enterrement déchirant qui eut lieu les jours suivants. C'est à partir de ce moment que Sam et Dean s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, d'une certaine manière. Ils ne voyaient plus du tout leur père, ou très rarement. La plupart du temps, il leur laissait de l'argent dans une enveloppe et Dean achetait le nécessaire.

Sam ne connu jamais vraiment sa mère.

Ils grandirent, lui et son frère. Puis Dean commença aussi à disparaître avec son père, le laissant seul chez eux, dans cette immense demeure composé d'une seule et unique tour. Sam ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Puis, un jour d'été, son père apparu à la porte.

- Sammy, il faut que je te demande quelque chose, et tu dois me promettre de m'obéir.

Sam savait que ce genre de choses ne présageaient jamais rien de bon. Il n'était pas souvent d'accord avec les décisions de son père, mais il savait aussi que même s'il tentait de contourner les règles, ça serait dix fois pire. Il avait déjà essayé.

- Sammy, tu vas devoir rester ici et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Évidemment, dis comme ça, le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds et protesta ardemment.

- Tu n'es pas aussi fort que ton frère, Sam. Un jour, quand tu seras prêt, tu pourras sortir. Le monde est plein de dangers, au-dehors. Je veux te garder à l'abri jusqu'à ce que tu puisses affronter ce monde néfaste.

Et il ferma la porte à clef sous ces mots. Sam tambourina à la porte, hurla, cogna, lança des objets contre les murs, rien n'y fit : personne ne vint à son secours.

Il se laissa glisser au sol, les yeux pleins de larmes, ses cheveux collant son visage humide. Il n'avait alors que douze ans.

Seul, dans cette tour abandonnée, Sam s'occupa comme il put. Il devinait quelques fois des passages rapides de son père lorsqu'il découvrait de la nourriture dans l'entrée ou un petit mot qui se voulait réconfortant. Mais ça le blessait plus qu'autre chose.

Il se mit à chanter les chansons qu'il connaissait et à en inventer, il se révéla être doué pour la peinture et l'art, il composa quelques pas de danse, et se fit même un ami écureuil qui préféra vivre avec lui dans la tour plutôt qu'au-dehors dans la forêt. Sam et écureuil étaient très amis et s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Il décida d'appeler l'écureuil Pascal.

Le temps passa, Sam grandi, et ses cheveux poussèrent. Ils poussèrent beaucoup. Beaucoup beaucoup. N'ayant aucune idée des coutumes et des habitudes du monde extérieur, il n'eut aucune raison pour les couper ; bien au contraire, cela l'occupait de les coiffer. Après tout, le jeune homme devait bien faire quelque chose s'il ne voulait pas mourir d'ennui.

Et c'est le jour de ses dix-huit ans que son monde changea. Il s'occupait, devant un miroir, à se brosser ses cheveux qui traînaient au sol depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et chantait une comptine qu'il semblait connaître depuis toujours.

A ce moment-là se promenait au-dehors par hasard un jeune prince, à la recherche d'un peu de distraction. C'est quant il entendit cette voix qui s'échappait du haut de cette fenêtre dans la haute tour qu'il se pétrifia sur place et ne pu se résoudre à passer son chemin en l'ignorant. Après hésitation – et lorsque la voix se tu – il tenta alors d'entrer dans la demeure afin de trouver l'auteur de cette si jolie voix.

C'est lorsqu'il trouva la porte close et bien fermée qu'alors il senti sa curiosité grandir. C'était le genre de personne qui voulait tout découvrir et tout avoir, et avoir cette voix était devenue un prix qu'il voulait obtenir à n'importe quel prix. Et cette porte close était une étape qu'il allait surmonter.

Il se plaça en bas de la tour, sous la fenêtre, porta ses mains en creux autour de sa bouche et cria des salutations ou il-ne-su trop quoi, mais quelque chose qui pourrait attirer l'attention de cette personne à la voix si angélique.

Sam était alors entrain de peindre après avoir fini sa petite chorale lorsqu'il entendit des cris au-dehors. Tout d'abord, il cru halluciner. Rien ne se passait jamais dans le monde extérieur. Il se trouvait au milieu de nulle part et personne ne devait s'intéresser à cette petite tour perdue.

Mais il n'hésita pas. Les mains pleines de peintures – du bleu clair et foncé car il était actuellement entrain de peindre un ciel étoilé – il se jeta au balcon de la fenêtre.

Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçu. Et que le prince l'aperçu. Qu'ils s'aperçurent.

Il apparu au prince tel un ange, et au jeune homme telle une bénédiction. Il lui sourit et Sam se retira aussitôt, le visage rouge. Qui était cet homme en bas ?

Il entendit encore quelques appellations. Il se pencha après quelques minutes, encouragé par Pascal. Ce n'était si son père, ni Dean qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années mais qu'il reconnaîtrait sans aucun doute.

Le jeune prince le complimenta sur la qualité de sa voix et demanda un entretient avec lui. Sam secoua la tête négativement, attristé. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de monter ou de descendre de cette maudite tour.

Le prince, désolé, jura au jeune prisonnier de revenir chaque jours.

Et il tint parole. Et chaque jour, Sam attendait avec impatience le moment où le jeune homme allait l'appeler, où il aurait le plaisir de revoir ce visage angélique et cette gentillesse qui le charmait tant.

Un jour, une fois alors que Sam finissait de chanter l'une des chansons qu'il s'était décidé à composer pour ce prince inconnu, il le complimenta sur sa longue chevelure qui semblait en réalité très très longue. Sam sourit et lui montra la longueur qui, en effet, prenait tellement de place qu'il trébucha et fit tomber la moitié qui se balança le long de la fenêtre.

C'est alors que Sam eut l'idée la plus étrange de sa vie : il la lança de tout son long et sa chevelure atterrit aux pieds du prince, surpris. Sam lui jura que ça ne lui ferait absolument pas mal s'il grimpait à l'aide de ses cheveux. Le plus important était cette rencontre qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps.

Après un rapide échange, le prince se décida donc à grimper. Étant assez agile, il n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre le jeune homme. Une fois arrivé en haut, les deux hommes purent finalement se présenter convenablement. Le prince se nommait Gabriel, surnommé « l'ange du Roi ». Enchanté, Sam et lui restèrent longtemps à discuter de tout et de rien.

Le soir venu, Gabriel refusa de partir sans lui. Il lui expliqua, de plus, en riant, qu'avoir des cheveux de cette longueur n'était pas vraiment de coutume dans son peuple. Un peu honteux, Sam s'excusa en bafouillant. Il sourit encore et, comme toujours, Sam fut émerveillé par ce sourire qui le faisait rêver. Gabriel alors proposa une chose : il couperait ses cheveux de telle manière qu'il ne soit pas ridicule et que la longueur aille toujours pour qu'ils puissent descendre tous deux, les cheveux accroché à un objet assez solide.

Sam consenti à sacrifier sa précieuse chevelure, si c'était pour suivre l'ange du Roi, alors peu lui importait... Ils l'attachèrent à la poutre principale de la tour avant de se décider à se jeter dans le vide. Gabriel y passa le premier, promettant à Sam de le rattraper s'il tombait.

Sam, après avoir observé son prince descendre avec précaution, se lança aussi dans l'aventure. Il descendit petit à petit et, lâchant prise en se coupant avec l'un de ses propres cheveux sans faire exprès, retomba dans les bras de Gabriel qui, comme promis, attendait en bas et assurait sa sécurité.

Dans cet instant de bonheur et sans qu'aucun de des hommes ne réfléchissent, Gabriel embrassa amoureusement Sam qui le lui rendit bien. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, ravis d'avoir pu enfin franchir cette façade qui les séparait depuis des jours.

Gabriel emmena Sam dans son royaume où il fut présenté au peuple qui l'accepta sans aucun problème.

Sam et Gabriel, d'un même accord, décidèrent de partager leur vie ensemble et prononcèrent leurs vœux lors de leur mariage qui fut, Sam dû bien l'avouer, le plus beau jour de sa vie. Et ils vécurent heureux pour l'éternité, dans le bonheur et la joie la plus éclatante du monde. Et ses cheveux repoussèrent un p... »

Sam se réveilla, en sueur, sur son lit, paniqué.

Il posa sa main sur le front, encore choqué et totalement perdu, et tenta de reprendre un rythme cardiaque régulier et posé.

Il tourna la tête vers son frère et le trouva parfaitement calme, entrain de dormir comme un bienheureux. Après quelques secondes, il se rallongea sur son lit, le regard fixé au plafond.

Il venait de faire le rêve le plus effrayant et étrange qu'il n'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie.

Et qui le hanterait pour l'éternité.

* * *

Voilà voilààà 8D

Bon, okay, j'ai pas précisé qu'il y avait une note de Sabriel... mais si je l'avais dit, le jeune prince, vous auriez tout de suite su qui c'était. Tout de suite tout de suite. Et c'est pas drôle sinon.

J'espère que ça vous aura plus 8D

Une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions m'intéresse toujours !


End file.
